En el orden de las órdenes y los deseos Día del LawSan
by dobleele
Summary: #Día del LawSan Law es invitado a trabajar para el famoso ejército del mal (Germa 66) a pesar de su sueño de reivindicación. La singular familia se opone a sus metas sin buscarlo, pero la presencia de Sanji y su extraño comportamiento lo retienen en el castillo. La fama, la ética o el amor ¿qué salvará primero el cirujano? La búsqueda de su destino se entreteje con la del otro.
1. I

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y referencias al mundo de One Piece son propiedad del genialísimo Eiichiro Oda.

Notas: ¡Feliz día del LawSan! Escribí esta historia con la intención de festejar con toda la secta lawsaner de FB, esas damitas chulas ya saben que me refiero a todas ellas 7u7, y de paso hacer realidad una de mis fantasías que involucrara a toda la familia Vinsmoke. xD

Advierto que el tono de la historia me llevó a elegir un ritmo más pausado sin amores instáneos ni pasajes rosas. De hecho, me extendí más de lo que planeaba por el afán de cocinar esta aventura lentamente. La historia constará de seis partes, y todo será publicado a partir de esta semana a propósito de la estas fechas. Espero lo anterior no sea un inconveniente para los lectores y aún así decidan acompañarme.

I.

Por fin puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, y a pesar de tener un sueño urgente tras el prodigioso banquete tenía mucho que cavilar. Habían preparado una habitación estupenda para él dando por hecho que el trato había sido cerrado. Y hasta el momento no tenía nada que objetar. Si decidía quedarse su prioridad sería ganarse la confianza del mayor de los varones y, al menos, simpatizar con el tercero.

Judge lo recibió magnánimo como si se tratara de un aliado conveniente, otro rey contratando los servicios habituales. Habló bien de la familia Donquixote y el por qué había tenido el detalle de llamarlo a hablar de negocio y la clase de cosas que importan a los médicos. "Nosotros los científicos no distamos mucho de su labor en el quirófano ¿no?" Law levantó la copa celebrando las coincidencias y dio un sorbo inseguro de que tuviera un rastro de veneno.

Llegó al castillo en una barcarola que había rentado a un señor en el muelle que estaba pocas millas atrás. Ante la imponente presencia del colosal molusco amaestrado para soportar siglos de arquitectura sobre su concha, Law confirmó que no había escuchado mal, en efecto, se trataba de un reino errante en medio de la inmensidad del mar.

Su pobre vehículo marítimo atrajo la atención de los vigilantes, incluso de los que dormían despreocupadamente en la cabina de la torre más alta. Las maletas atadas torpemente una sobre otra y apiladas cerca de la proa lo desvelaron como invitado.

Un sirviente bajó a preguntar "¿Ha venido el médico con usted?" y el entonces intruso desplegó un gesto de humildad al responder "Trafalgar D. Water Law. Soy el médico cirujano de hecho. También ahijado de Doflamingo. De nuevo, un placer conocerlos". Ofreció su mano y el oficial de vigilantes no pudo tragarse la curiosidad y terminó mirando sin reservas la tinta esparcida en la carne de los dedos. Tosió disimulando la impertinencia "Una disculpa. Sus ropas me hicieron dudar. Es un doctor que no porta el blanco y.…" Law sonrió divertido seguro de lo que diría "Y llevo escrita la palabra la muerte en mis manos ¿verdad?".

Fue escoltado hasta el palacio en paso marcial. Frente el águila con alas extendidas y coronada con nardos escuchó su porvenir.

"Es el estandarte de esta nación y también el portento de nuestra familia. Espero algún día le emocione tanto como a nosotros. Bienvenido sea, Trafalgar", la dama apareció junto a un trío de doncellas quienes sostenían con gallardía un pequeño cofre que pesaba más de lo que aparentaba.

Un vestido color coral con escote cruzado no era el atuendo que Law hubiera escogido para imaginar a una princesa. Sin embargo, así era. Además, tenía una abertura en laparte inferior por donde se divisaba parte del muslo apetitoso que estaba tatuado con un 6.

"Vinsmoke Reiju. La primera hija de la familia. Única princesa del reino y comandante del ejército del cuadrante 2". La mano nívea relució con gracia en el saludo. Law sintió el apretón incómodamente cálido, pero no perdió la calma. Era hermosa, lo reconocía. Y tenía un acento descarado que combinado con el porte sembraba la duda de si uno estaba siendo seducido o solo lo imaginaba.

"Nos veremos en la cena, mientras tanto póngase cómodo por favor", Reiju se despidió con lentitud, tomó el cofre sin problema devolviendo el aire a las sirvientas. Salió de la recepción con un contoneo natural de caderas y miró hacia atrás para sonreír por última vez.

Law pestañeó para librarse de ensoñaciones. Una de las doncellas hizo reverencia. "Lo guiaré hasta su habitación".

La muchacha caminaba con orgullo y también era vivaracha, "Judge -sama está en una reunión con importantes magnates de periódicos e imprentas. Sus demás hijos se encuentran entrenando, creo... ¿usted ya los conocía?"Law negó con la cabeza, le era imposible rebasar a la chica con palabras. "Oh, ya veo. De todos modos, usted podrá reconocerlos por ya sabe qué..." señaló su ceja sonriendo traviesamente. Law había notado la espiral en que terminaba la ceja de Reiju sin embargo resto importancia al admitir que se adentraba a una cultura que no conocía. Corrían rumores de que los Vinsmoke no eran humanos. Demonios o máquinas, incluso arcángeles. La verdadera especie todavía era tema de debate en las cantinas de pueblos escondidos.

Seguía la ruta de la muchacha silenciando el chismorreo con objetos y detalles que llamaban mejor su atención. Al pasar por un ventanal camino al tercer piso pudo observar la plazoleta invadida por cajas de provisiones y sirvientes por montones organizando la descarga. Escuchó el alarido de otras doncellas sonrojadas que perseguían fielmente los talones de un muchacho rubio que cargaba tres costales de patatas. Law creyó mirar en el rostro de aquel la consabida ceja en remolino, sin embargo, el uniforme de cocina parecía desmentirlo.

Fue a las nueve de la noche en que lo llamaron al comedor principal para cenar. Tuvo suerte al encontrarse como el primero, así decidió alejarse de la silla principal, no por miedo sino por precaución. Diez minutos más tarde aparecieron los cuatro príncipes, seguido del padre acompañado de la hija quien ya tenía una copa de vino rosado en la mano. Law se paró en automático y algo confundido de quién saludar primero.

"No hace falta la reverencia, muchacho. Estás en confianza". El inmenso hombre soltó el cuerpo en el trono mullido y al mismo tiempo todos sus hijos se sentaron. Uno de los hijos, el más alto y robusto, tomó uno de los cuatro cuchillos y el tenedor número cinco para golpear el plato, pero cesó el ruido en cuanto el hermano de a lado lanzó el zarpazo directo a su nuca, "Estás en la mesa, idiota. Respeta la cena". Law confirmó que ese muchacho rubio se había arrancado el uniforme y dejado atrás las patatas y cebollas; el que había tenido por sirviente en las labores de la mañana era en realidad un hijo de la realeza.

"Disculpa a mis hermanitos. A veces les cuesta comportarse y hoy han estado un poco caprichosos. De izquierda a derecha: Ichiji, Niji, Sanji y Yonji", Reiju eligió el asiento desocupado a la derecha de Law, giró su cuerpo innecesariamente para juntar su rodilla con la de él, señaló a cada uno con dulzura y ninguno cambió su expresión.

"No nos trates como niños, Reiju. He sido yo, por cierto, el que ha tenido la idea de convocarte Law ¿lo sabías?" Niji exclamó orgulloso para sacudirse la imagen de mocoso recién cincelada por la hermana. Infló el pecho, desenfundó la sonrisa y le brillaron los ojos detrás de las extrañas antiparras.

"Este idiota es un prodigio de la ciencia, Law. Ha intercedido por ti para que cooperes con nuestro laboratorio en la ejecución de algunos proyectos", acotó Judge tras dar un largo sorbo a su cáliz de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes.

"Entonces a usted adelanto mis agradecimientos, Niji-ya", Law presentó sus respetos lo que originó más alegría al corazón del chico de pelo azul.

"No te adelantes, apenas es una entrevista. Por mi parte, rechazo este plan. Eres de la familia Donquixote ¿no? Por qué habría que confiar en ti. Padre puede hacerse de la vista gorda, pero yo no ignoro que Doflamingo esté hambriento de poder", Ichiji enunció tajantemente sus argumentos. El tono de su voz era más serio que el del padre, si de él dependía su estadía Law ya podía buscar sus maletas.

La interrupción de Eponi, la doncella más antigua al servicio de la casa, con la bandeja de los aperitivos impidió a Law enumerar su lista de virtudes que Cora-san había escrito para él previniendo una ocasión desesperada. Para colmo, Sanji comentó vagamente pero con la mirada inquisitiva en todo el ser del médico "Y hasta este día jamás había escuchado de ti. ¿Es este tu plan de hacer carrera y fama? Asumo que conoces la otra cara de este reino" .

Law se sintió desnudo y frío como uno de esos cadáveres que alguna vez estudió a principio de su praxis, estaban siendo duros con él. Puso adelante la diplomacia y solo asintió. Prefirió poner atención a la sopa mientras mientras Niji exponía un informe sobre el descubrimiento de micotoxinas en algunos frutos después de expuestos a condiciones de clima antagónicos, hacían añicos la piel si llegaba al contacto de la dermis. En una ráfaga de mirada Law halló a su próximo jefe de laboratorio más contento de lo que esperaría de cualquiera que hablara sobre hongos perjudiciales para la salud.

"Debo felicitar al cocinero. La sopa tiene un sabor maravilloso", Law interrumpió sin darse cuenta de lo apresurado que fue al compartir su gusto con la familia, pero admitía estar poseso por la sopa de calabaza. Sanji cambió su expresión inquisitiva por la de sorpresa.

"Pues sí. Está bastante buena" Yonji reiteró sorbiendo el tazón ruidosamente. Niji tomó una cucharada y determinó que sabía igual que siempre. "Algún día te acostumbrarás a la vida de palacio Law. Todos los días puedes comer así si lo deseas". Bebió vino y limpió sus labios con la servilleta de paño.

"Quizás no. En cualquier momento ese cocinero puede hartarse de tus modales y renunciar. Agradece hoy lo que tienes, hermanito", Reiju reprendió sutilmente a su hermano menor mientras hundía la cuchara en la capa cremosa con suma elegancia. Law percibió una premoción en las palabras de ella, sabía algo y no iba a contarlo.

Entre alegatos sobre bocadillos gourmets que Niji y Yonji tuvieron el placer de comer y presumir a aquel extranjero de grandes ojeras, los primeros platillos fueron consumidos en aparente tranquilidad. Hasta que el alcohol reveló los verdaderos horrores.

Judge desató largas carcajadas cuando la bitácora de la invasión del día fue relatada por Ichiji. El lujo de los detalles sobre los diferentes tipos de sangre y su relación directa con la altura de las montañas dejaron internamente boquiabierto a Law.

Ichiji, el mayor de los hermanos, comentaba sobre la ráfaga de balas inteligentes que les había ahorrado la persecución de niños y adultos desesperados por huir, "Es nefasto padre, tanto la negación como la rendición. Si van a morir, deberían hacerlo con dignidad. Cuando están asustados no hay ningún mérito en ello ¿no?".

"Suena horrible Ichiji. Pero me alegra que las muertes sean rápidas y no haya a que presenciar más imágenes penosas que las necesarias" no había rastros de ebriedad en Reiju, Law notó lo buena bebedora que era, pero bebía sin placer y con el único fin de acompañar la cena. Ni siquiera se tambaleaba, él empezaba a sentirse mareado, pero resistió al notar que con el resto de los hermanos ocurrió lo mismo: estaban en sus cabales.

Algo soñoliento, pesado y preocupado de haber caído en una trampa como conejillo de indias miró la copa intacta de Sanji, éste había desistido de la bebida. El vino no fue totalmente consumido, pero sí reemplazado por tabaco y una expresión de reproche para toda su familia. Consolado por no ser el único abatido por el alcohol pidió permiso para retirarse. Yonji y Niji rogaron por que se quedara un rato más, había que esperar el retorno de los tarros de cerveza. Sanji se unió a su equipo y también anunció su retiro, Reiju fue la siguiente e Ichiji también se mostraba indispuesto. Compelidos por el avance de la soledad y la noche, Yonji con un bostezo declaró en fin de la cena.

Con ayuda de Reiju, quien aprovechando su estado de indefensión le tomó de la mano, logró reencontrase con la puerta de su habitación. Gracias a la oportuna llegada de Sanji al pasillo descifró que eran vecinos a dos puertas, además le salvó de dormir en el colchón de la chica que estaba a metros de secuestrarlo; al final se conformó con guardar sus planes para otro día y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Law tenía suficiente conciencia como para sentirse avergonzado a pesar del Sanji atorado con sus llaves que fingía no haber visto nada.

Con el alcohol surtiendo efecto sobre sus ideas acordó que no podía ser tan distinto de ellos. De adolescente también le apasionó la disección de diversas anatomías tras la justificación de la búsqueda del conocimiento. Y también rió con ese festín de tripas, también se sintió poderoso.

"Poder. Hambre terrible" Dio la vuelta sobre sí y ocultó el rostro en la almohada añorando el recuerdo de Cora-san en el muelle despidiéndolo con ternura y un pañuelo blanco agitado con cursilería. Se despojó como pudo de la ropa y apagó el candil del buró inmediato a la cama.

"Somos personas horribles, ¿no Sanji?" balbuceó antes de echar su primer ronquido con la seguridad de que ese muchacho era el único miembro de la familia que podía presumir de ser inocente.


	2. II

II.

"Tu trabajo será dentro del laboratorio". Niji enseñó un escritorio habilitado para escribir cómodamente. Notó la mirada curiosa de Law sobre la fila de matraces en la repisa, "No te pediré que utilices esta tecnología, es demasiado para ti" sonrió aparentando ser condescendiente y dio una palmada brusca en el hombro del otro, "Pero tendrás que observar mucho, y escribir todo lo que observes. Y por supuesto, seguir mis instrucciones".

Law continuó la visita guiada en la guarida de Niji. Tenía el privilegio de poseer una sala entera para experimentar, y oculta en un sitio poco alumbrado el cirujano reconoció una camilla de operaciones y el carrito con una colección de bisturíes. La recámara estaba sanitizada, el blanco anunciaba purgas incesantes y pocas ocasiones para el error o el desastre. Quizá, pensó Law sumergido en la apreciación de libros extensos, buscan el caos, y no hay error en lo que llame a la desgracia.

"Y se puede saber, Niji-ya, cuál es el objetivo de esta nueva investigación. En mi humilde opinión, ya han hallado todo…", mintió cortésmente para ganar la respuesta que temía como secreta hasta el final. El príncipe del azul eléctrico sobó su barbilla precariamente mostrando una mezcla de agrado e indecisión, arrebató el libro en turno al cirujano.

"¿Recuerdas la tragedia de Flevance?" Law parpadeó recordando la mar de lágrimas que allanó el rostro de muchos niños, que como él, fueron destinados a la orfandad y ofrecidos al sorteo de una muerte temprana. Asintió desnudándose del pasado.

"Aquello ocurrió porque así lo quiso el gobierno. Mi padre y su equipo tenían la cura, solo era cuestión de que se repartieran las vacunas y que los reyes accedieran a pagar los costos de fabricación y la patente. Sin embargo, les pareció muy costoso y lo demás es historia…" Niji posó sobre el escritorio adueñándose del relato, suponía a Law un médico precario en historia y cultura a quien estaba dispuesto a educar "Inocularemos virus y hallaremos sus respectivas curas. Si el gobierno mundial no paga por las vacunas, entonces lo hará otro reino que visualice en ello la poderosa arma que es", Niji notó el ceño extraño de Law y los ojos perdidos en el horror y no le gustó mirarse en ellos como un monstruo.

"Ey, no te asustes. Será solo una jeringa, que sepan como usarla a su favor es otra historia…" sonrió con esperanza esforzándose por recuperar el respeto.

"¿No trataré con pacientes? ¿no seré especialista de algún mal en la salud de los Vinsmoke?" Niji rió con ganas.

"Aquí ya nadie se enferma. Somos superiores al resto de los humanos comunes. Incluso ese idiota de Sanji… ¡jamás lo he visto enfermo! y eso es mucho decir. Si estudias y obedeces mis indicaciones llegarás lejos".

Tocaron la puerta. Las bisagras chillaron revelando al tercer hermano en el umbral con cara indispuesta. "Niji, te solicitan en la sala de experimentaciones. Tu compinche puede venir, de hecho, Judge lo ordena".

Tanto las balas perdidas a profundidad en órganos ajenos como las cirugías para cambiar la identidad de los perseguidos fueron tareas rutinarias por al menos tres años. Doflamingo no tenía problemas para conseguir clientes, llegaban todos con la dirección anotada en una servilleta más o menos limpia y la justa firma del Joker como confirmación de la cita. A pesar del estado de podredumbre de los muebles, y la fachada oscura de la casa sepultada por algas y moluscos del muelle, la clínica generaba ingresos descomunales. Law recibía lo suficiente, lo demás no lo echaba en falta pensando que ya lo poseía todo: una casa modesta en el valle, algunos amigos dentro y fuera de la organización y la presencia de Cora-san en su vida.

Cierto día de otoño en una calle aparatosa, el contacto con dos niños desvalidos rogando ayuda a los transeúntes por la vida de su madre que se les moría en un callejón húmedo le minaron las expectativas que tenía del futuro. La unción del termómetro y la comunión de las pastillas en la agonía de la mujer le hicieron ver la otra cara de su oficio. Era una persona útil para la sociedad, no un criminal.

La gran revelación de su vida fue compartida con quien lo había criado como a un hijo, Cora-san el hermano de Doflamingo. Áquel igualmente emocionado por los nuevos planes que lo involucraban, porque Law preveía una agitada mudanza y una sala de recepción que debía ser atendida, estudió las posibilidades que tenían para organizar el nuevo proyecto. No tardó en darse cuenta que el mayor obstáculo era el dinero, y por supuesto, su propio hermano. Si sabía el motivo concreto de retirarse de aquella vida subterránea lo pagarían muy caro siendo juzgados como traidores. No disponían de su ayuda, había que hallar otra manera de ahorrar un capital que no proviniera de Doflamingo.

"Law, te conseguiré un nuevo empleo lejos de aquí. Doflamingo creerá que has hecho un intercambio por estudios, pero la verdad es que estarás buscando nuestra independencia ¿verdad?".

Sin embargo, no había soñado jamás con este tipo de contrato. Trabajar al servicio de criminales y piratas no sonaba tan mal después de todo. Resistía a la renuncia pensando en que Cora-san había depositado sus esperanzas en él para salir de ese hoyo que también odiaba. Creía en su destino.

Mientras él era atendido maravillosamente en el palacio de una familia poderosa y ancestral,su padre postizo probablemente se las estaba viendo negras entre interrogatorios y favores extras para compensar su ausencia.

Decidió que actuaría con frialdad y se dejaría mandar por última vez. Esperaba en cuatro meses reunir los fondos suficientes para comprar un bote que los llevara a una isla lejos Donquixote y que además fuera idónea para inaugurar una clínica.

Perdió el hilo de la conversación, pero Niji estaba tan feliz de escuchar su propia voz rebotar por los pasillos y los oídos de su hermano que nunca lo supo. Law estaba más preocupado en su historia propia y en la vigilancia del muchacho rubio que les llevaba cuatro pasos de ventaja.

Su andar era distinto al de sus hermanos, era más humilde con su presencia, pero no por ello menos elegante y consciente de su corporalidad. Las manos metidas en los bolsillos laterales y los hombros relajados. También era significativamente menos musculoso que los otros, un talle atlético se adivinaba por debajo de las telas de su ropa. Distaba centímetros y kilos del cuerpo de vikingo descomunal de Yonji o la potencia física de Ichiji que era ligeramente más imponente que la de Sanji. Niji tampoco se quedaba atrás. Aquellos debían tener un entrenamiento físico más exigente y por supuesto, un apetito más despierto. Pero no veía una figura frágil en la persona de Sanji, el cabello blondo y la mirada azul lo hacían simplemente caballeresco. Podía llamarlo príncipe sin sentirse extrañamente ridículo o adulador.

Entraron los tres a una habitación con techo alto y en forma de cúpula, incluso el cielo podía mirarse a través de los ventanales hexagonales. Reiju e Ichiji ya estaban con los preparativos, en realidad eran examinados por un grupo de hombres con batas blancas y pesados cuadernos de anotaciones. Ichiji miró a Law y no fue amistoso; Reiju sonrió felinamente cuando logró atraer la mirada del cirujano a su precaria vestimenta para los estudios anatómicos.

Sanji suspiró al verse rodeado de dos sirvientes que le ofrecieron una bata y señalaron el biombo al que debía dirigirse para cambiarse. Niji arrebató la prenda a uno de los sirvientes y fue en la misma dirección que Sanji. Law fue abandonado.

Uno de los técnicos ayudantes le tuvo lástima, y se acercó a explicarle: "Los radar suits son el máximo secreto del GERMA 66, una de sus mejores creaciones. Sólo un Vinsmoke tiene derecho a portarlo y por supuesto, sólo un Vinsmoke es capaz de usarlo. La ropa es inteligente pero el usuario debe serlo aún más. Usted no está siendo acogido por cualquier familia real ¿lo sabía?".

Law miró esperanzado hacia el biombo donde los hermanos se cambiaban. Decía que no quería estar solo, pero alguna curiosidad tenía de ver la piel verdadera detrás de esa silueta. Lo sabía, eran personas especiales.

"Para ser sinceros, el talento y la inteligencia son hereditarios. Cosa de su sangre rara. Otras familias igual de importantes no lo soportan; no soportan aceptar su vulgaridad cuando saben de lo que son capaces los Vinsmoke. Históricamente han sido marginados por ello. Y que Sora-sama además haya aportado su belleza a esta generación los ha vuelto más repelentes" alzó los hombros resignado al presente, el mundo decidía negarse a reconocer a sus maravillosos amos y nada podía hacer.

"Le sugiero, y si le es posible, no se separe de ellos. Nunca. Para el resto del mundo son personas malvadas y quizá lo sean. Pero si les llega a conocer en las buenas…".

Le supo imposible cuando se sabía rechazado por Ichiji, perseguido por Reiju e ignorado por Sanji. Para Niji era una especie de mascota y Yonji le tenía como un invitado extravagante. Y ante todo eso le dolía más ser ignorado.

"Me llaman Dengeki Blue" Niji extrajo rayos cegadores de las palmas de sus manos para enseñarle a Law algo de su especialidad.

"Y yo soy Winch Green" Yonji acomodó su cinturón y lanzó una palmada feroz a Niji quien la recibió sin reticencia, pero el azulejo debajo de sus pies cobró las consecuencias del impacto.

Sanji salió vestido en un traje de botas, capa y pañoleta idéntico al de sus hermanos, pero en color amarillo. Se limitó a encender su típico cigarrillo y a subirse a un pedestal donde lo esperaban otros técnicos para medirlo y explorarlo minuciosamente. Law quedó decepcionado, quería saber de qué manera se lucía en el combate.

Niji adivinó las expectativas de Law. "Ni siquiera trates de convencerlo, no usará su traje y ni te dará una pelea decente a menos que quiera hacerse el héroe" clamó como un consejo muy útil mirando cansinamente la imagen de su hermano, "Sanji no participa en el ejército como tal, pero se le da mantenimiento a su traje porque padre espera que algún día se retracte. Además, madre exigió la misma protección para todos…".

A Law le sorprendió la postura de amnistía del tercer hermano. Comprendió las miradas de desaprobación durante la cena y su aura de insatisfacción con el panorama. Le gustó más que cualquier espectáculo con chispas y fuego.

Hubo pruebas difíciles de imaginar y Law miró a cada una de ellas. Contra el polvo, el agua y el agotamiento. La enfermedad también era una agente risible frente al poderío de ondas y ciencia que emitía el milagroso traje.

Sanji no mostraba entusiasmo en las pruebas y tampoco competía contra los resultados de los hermanos, quienes se esforzaban por rebasar las expectativas de su público y las predicciones de sus cálculos. Quizá sin proponérselo, Sanji demostró ser el más veloz de entre todos ellos. También se le pidió que friccionara la pierna contra el piso y éste encendió el fuego sin problema. Law miró anonadado, notó que lo hacía vestido de casimir y sin inferencia del radar suit. Tragó saliva y aplaudió sutilmente. El tercer hermano escuchó la tímida aclamación y se limitó a observar desdeñoso sobre su hombro inseguro de ser víctima de una burla. Y Law cesó en cuanto se percató que no fue del agrado del otro.

"Ichiji-ya ha sido un espectáculo temible. Su desempeño físico y mental me ha dejado sin palabras, sin duda…" el cirujano aprovechó el cruce de caminos en la habitación para enternecer al mayor de los hermanos, pero el pelirrojo no se dejó endulzar el oído "¿Eso? Nos hemos contenido. El mundo te queda muy grande, Trafalgar. Qué será de ti en una guerra de verdad si acudes a la lástima ¿nos venderías al enemigo?" y se quitó los guantes despreocupadamente pasando de él.

Law se sintió un idiota. La hermana llegó hasta a él para decirle "Me hubiera gustado que me aplaudieras a mí. Me esforzaré más para la próxima…" depositó un beso entre sus dedos y lo adhirió suavemente a la mejilla del médico. También lo dejó varado entre la multitud de científicos y técnicos abandonando sus uniformes para largarse al comedor.

"Oi, Trafalgar…" escuchó detrás de él la voz que tanto había deseado escuchar, casi no habían interactuado y lo presentía como el más encantador de todos "No creo que seas un hombre malo, nadie lo es…" el rubio se encogió de hombros perdiendo por un instante la dirección de su charla "Como sea, solo quiero que sepas que con Niji hay que tener mucho cuidado. No eres el primer becario que arropa en el castillo. Te obligará a hacer cosas de las que quizá te arrepientas, y si te niegas hacerlas las consecuencias serán las mismas. No te fíes de él y pregúntate si este es el sitio en el que desea estar…"

Law se percató del tono de sincera preocupación en la voz del otro. Le pareció menos distante, sin ninguna amenaza o premisa de confrontación. Le prevenía por su bien. Igual que hubiera hecho Cora-san, después de él nadie más había mostrado preocupación por su futuro. Quedó conmovido.

Cuando se le ocurrió agradecer, el chico ya había cruzado la puerta sin motivos suficientes para regresar la mirada hacia atrás, o a los ojos negros del médico.

"Aunque en el fondo admita que no debo estar aquí, presiento también que es el lugar correcto en el que debo empezar..." Law imaginó que le decía de frente como si naturalmente hubieran acordado ser compañeros muy cercanos.

Parado donde estaba y con la mirada perdida en el desfile de los príncipes que se marchaban por el pasillo contiguo, confío en la recomendación del técnico y decidió no separase de la familia.


End file.
